


Investigabiles viae Domini

by aleks_neko



Series: Investigabiles viae Domini [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О людях можно заботиться, но нельзя делать за них выбор (с).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investigabiles viae Domini

_– Прекращай пить, братец: весь дом пропах твоими сигаретами и виски, – сказал Шерил Камелот, смотря на своего в стельку пьяного брата, развалившегося на обитой синим шелком кушетке. – Трисия очень недовольна… Твоим поведением._

_Подойдя к окну, Шерил распахнул темные тяжелые, расшитые серебром портьеры, и в комнату проникли неяркие лучи августовского солнца._

_– Черт, Шерил, я случайно не говорил, как ненавижу тебя? – спросил Тики, отпивая очередной глоток вина из бутылки. Он напивался уже третий день подряд. Его бросили без каких-либо объяснений. Ему хотелось рвать и метать, но он просто пил. И вспоминал, как человек, который был ему бесконечно дорог, собрал вещи и, сказав, что это была их последняя встреча, ушел, ни разу не обернувшись назад._

_– Много раз, – холодно заметил Шерил Камелот. Он смотрел на Тики Микка, и думал, что он, маркиз, дамский угодник, карточный шулер, иногда играющий в шахтера, нашел себе слишком неприятную партию. Не какую-нибудь куртизанку, например, а экзорциста. Брат иногда доставляет слишком много проблем своим выбором…_

_– Через неделю выезжаешь в Аргентину, в кои-то веки поработаешь на благо семьи. А не только… – брезгливо поморщившись, продолжил Камелот, – пить будешь…_

_– Это не тебе решать._

_– Увы, нет, мне, – бросил через плечо Шерил тоном, не терпящим возражений, и вышел из комнаты.– Это для твоей же безопасности._

_«Он не тот, кто тебе нужен. Может, там ты и забудешь своего экзорциста…»_

 ***

Война между Графом и экзорцистами закончилась почти пять лет назад. Не было ни победителей, ни проигравших. Был заключен мирный договор, по которому стороны договорились о прекращении производства акум, а после уничтожения акум – прекращения использования силы с обеих сторон.

Все экзорцисты получили образование, таково было требование Ватикана: если орден, как религиозная военная организация, распускается, и на использование чистой силы накладывается запрет, каждый из них должен пройти переобучение для мирной жизни. Линали выбрала домохозяйство и все ему сопутствующие занятия, на которые у нее из-за войны никогда не было времени. Лави пошел по своему, избранному еще в детстве, пути: стал истинным книжником и, несмотря на запреты книжников, частенько встречался в свободное время то с Алленом Уолкером, то с Кандой, которых, как впрочем и многих других, повысили в чине и присвоили звание лордов: Королева и Англия не забывают заслуг своих подданных.

Канда решил стать садоводом, несмотря на специфику службы. Никто не был особо удивлен решением Канды: многие переключились на обыденные профессии. Стратегия и расчет были его сильными сторонами, и он счел, что эти таланты применимы не только на войне. И потом, здесь он будет избавлен от общества, от которого всегда предпочитал держаться подальше.

Спустя несколько лет после прохождения стажировки в королевских садах, его способности в садоводстве стали достаточно хороши, и он начал получать заказы на реконструкцию садов других знатных людей. Его небольшой образцовый сад английского стиля в предместье Лондона был закрыт для всех, кроме редких гостей. Невысокая альпийская горка возле дома, опоясывающая ее мощеная дорожка, ведущая к беседке, стоящей в полукруге из живой изгороди - все это создавало гармонию и уют как для хозяина, так и для его посетителей.

Постоянно увеличивающийся объем работы позволял Канде сбегать от непрошенных воспоминаний. Тики Микк. Время, проведенное с ним, было сном о том, как они среди войны и хаоса урвали свой маленький кусочек счастья. Сбежать от воспоминаний о том, как Канда с ним обошелся, разорвав отношения, было сложно. Но еще сложнее оказалось принять то, как спокойно Тики отнесся к его решению. Это долго заставляло Канду думать, что Тики эти отношения были не столь важны, как тот показывал, но Юу старался об этом не задумываться, как и о том, что послужило причиной их решению быть вместе.

Аллен Уолкер занялся благотворительностью, и ему это нравилось, хотя, как он жаловался Лави и Линали, он и обрел еще больше проблем: приемы, на которых его осаждали мамаши с дочками на выданье, Кросс, все так же использующий своего бывшего непутевого ученика, Роад, все так же желающая заполучить его.

Суммы, которые собирались на приемах, позволяли Аллену помогать людям и решать множество проблем: ремонт и оснащение нескольких больниц, приведение в порядок дома престарелых, возобновление работы нескольких фабрик, на которых получили работу много местных жителей. Только поэтому он мирился с необходимостью посещать приемы, благо, что за организацию подобных вечеров бралась Линали, в блеске освоившая это искусство.

Со Шпенделем (Канда его все так же, как и прежде, звал) он начал вполне дружески общаться не так давно, всего пару лет назад, не без помощи тех же Лави и Линали, которые обоим помогали по роду деятельности. Канда при первом разговоре заметил, что Уолкер с момента последней встречи явно подрос и уже не был тем наивным, невероятно бесившим его юнцом. В последующих разговорах у них нашлось немало общих тем, но несмотря на это, ни один из них не упускал возможности подпустить шпильку-другую.

Аллен, как и прежде, вздрагивал при звуке имен Роад и Кросса, как многих других, впрочем. У всех были две причины желать общения с ним: деньги и свадьба, что никогда настроения не улучшало. Над этим друзья посмеивались, когда встречались за завтраком: раз в пару месяцев, иногда чаще, по инициативе Лави или Линали.

Иногда, по очень большой просьбе друзей, на благотворительные приемы приходил и Канда, который никогда не оставался больше часа: проводил переговоры с заказчиками, для которых делал реконструкцию садов, и уходил. Если он и ждал там кого-либо, то предпочитал стоять, опираясь на стену, или возле дверей, ведущих на балкон, или возле высоких окон зала. Холодный, отстраненный, всегда во всем черном, за исключением узкого темно–серебристого шейного платка, всем своим мрачным видом выражающий нежелание общаться, Канда имел множество воздыхательниц и их родительниц, которые, впрочем, к нему подходить не спешили, но приглашения на чай, никогда им не удостаиваемые внимания, а также анонимные признания в любви присылали регулярно.

И этот вечер он посетил по той же причине. В ожидании своего заказчика, барона Мейтона, Канда решил выйти на балкон: хотелось подышать свежим воздухом после душного зала, наполненного множеством запахов тяжелых и легких, свежих и не очень.

На улице, за стеклянными дверями, которые приглушали звуки музыки, разговоров, перестука каблуков и шелеста тканей, уже стояла глубокая ночь, освещенная луной и редкими масляными лампами в саду. Но здесь он был не один.

– И что вы здесь забыли, молодой человек? – раздался рядом с ухом знакомый голос. Канда Юу даже не вздрогнул, но ощутил, как сердце пропустило удар. «Теряешь сноровку», – ехидно прозвенела голоском Уолкера интуиция.

У шеи блестел тонкий кинжал ручной работы с изящной гравировкой. «Прекрасная работа. Целое состояние стоит», – промелькнуло в мыслях у Юу. Его тут убить собираются, а он про красоту оружия думает, Канда, мысленно разозлившись на себя, ядовито ответил своему вооруженному собеседнику:

– Дышу воздухом, если не заметил, – моментом спустя, он почувствовал, как кинжал исчез, а сзади по шее скользнуло теплое дыхание. Он осознавал, что так близко он подпустить мог только своих друзей и его. Слишком хорошо он помнил привычки Тики, голос, тепло его тела. Все то, что он методично пытался стереть из памяти, снова и снова всплывало, не давая ему возможности сосредоточиться на чем-то другом.

– Ты остался прежним, это радует, – заметил Тики и, убрав куда-то кинжал, устроился на перилах неподалеку от него. Опершись на колонну, обвитую плющом, смотрел изучающим взглядом. Он видел человека, одетого в черный строгий костюм, ярким пятном на котором выделялась светло-серая лента на рукоятке катаны, висящей за спиной. Канда, по его мнению, внешне выглядел даже слишком хорошо: его фигура за пять лет изменилась в лучшую сторону, в ней уже не осталось ничего юношеского. Вытянулся, слегка раздался в плечах, волосы все так же отливали темной синевой и стали еще длиннее. Но он видел и человека, уставшего от слишком насыщенной событиями жизни, в чьих глазах больше не горел огонь ненависти.

Канда не ответил на замечание, рассматривая, как и прежде, буйно разросшийся яркий цветник перед домом. Здесь, на приеме, они были обычными представителями высшего света, хоть и имеющими общее прошлое. Он чувствовал себя неуютно под изучающим взглядом Тики.

Все-таки ничего не прошло. Внутри все так же что-то замирает, сжимается, довольно урча, стоит ему только посмотреть на Микка, все так же хочется пойти к нему и согреться в его руках.

Тишина затягивалась. Юу развернулся и хотел было уйти в зал, вернуться в шумную толпу, скрыться среди нее, как Микк тихо попросил:

– Останься… Пожалуйста, – то, как он это произнес, заставило Канду остановиться. Он, медленно обернувшись назад, посмотрел в глаза Тики, видя там то, что хотел забыть все пять лет. Но спрятав за ироничной ухмылкой горечь от неожиданной встречи, Канда, не останавливаясь, прошел к дверям в зал, оставляя без ответа вопросы, которых у обоих друг к другу скопилось много.

«Что я делаю?» – думал Канда, пробираясь через толпу флиртующих, танцующих людей. Раньше он не задумывался, что он делает и к каким последствиям это может привести. Было задание – его надо было выполнить любой ценой, а сейчас, когда он начал заниматься совсем другими делами, приходилось рассчитывать все до мелочей, до фунта. Проходя мимо дверей особняка, за которыми слышались смех, голоса, Канда снова и снова возвращался к тому, кого оставил на террасе.  
Внешне Микк нисколько не изменился: такой же черный фрак, черный цилиндр, ярко-белая рубашка, белые перчатки, – все тот же лощеный маркиз, каким он был от рождения. А взгляд говорил, что последние несколько лет с их последней встречи на нем отразились куда сильнее, чем можно было подумать. Но этого не хотелось замечать, хотелось думать, что он погряз в пороке и алкоголе.

Нужно было уйти, спрятаться в своем доме, перестать думать о нем, о прошлом. Ведь когда–то он смог это сделать… Когда он успел вернуться? Почему он вернулся в его жизнь именно сейчас, ведь все только-только пришло в порядок.  
Сбежав по широким мраморным ступеням особняка к карете, Канда почувствовал спиной чей–то взгляд. Обернувшись, увидел, как на одном из окон опустилась портьера. Слегка нахмурившись, он тряхнул головой и сел в подъехавшую карету.

_Два дня спустя._

Друзья собрались в ресторанчике за традиционным завтраком для обсуждения посещения одного из балов.

– Линали, я не хочу туда идти! – жалобно стонал Аллен. – Меня эти мамаши с дочками достали уже. Не хочу я жениться!

Лави лишь смеялся над попытками Линали устроить личную жизнь друзей.

– Но Аллен, ты не можешь оставаться вечно один! Я ведь права, Канда, скажи ему!

В ответ Канда только бровью повел, издав еле слышный смешок. Лави, смотря на друзей, подумал, что Линали все-таки знает пределы вмешательства: попыток найти жену Канде, в отличие от других, она даже не предпринимала, даже более того – своей мягкой улыбкой говорила: сунешься, пощады не жди. И на все вопросы, почему он один и в том же духе, мило улыбалась и отвечала: «Он сам разберется со своей личной жизнью».

– Тебя же Роад быстро окрутит, ты этого хочешь? – наседала сильнее Линали.

– Ну бегаю я от нее пятый год и ничего.

– Угу, бегаешь, но не думаю, что тебе долго осталось. Если она уговорит Шерила на брак… Он ради Роад, сам знаешь, чем угодно воспользуется. И потом, он же министр, – немного помолчав для острастки и надавив на самое болезненное, добила. – При отказе и ты, и мы можем получить кучу нежелательных проблем. Так что подумай над вариантами.

Аллен, услышав про Шерила, скривился, как будто съел что-то очень кислое. Он не любил Камелотов, особенно главу семейства, а больше всего он ненавидел, когда Линали оказывалась права и давила на это. Лави же, ухмыльнувшись, легко поддел:

– Да, Аллен, тебе больше всех из нас повезло. Шерил в зятьях – это что-то с чем-то. Ох, не завидую тебе, если он за тебя всерьез возьмется… – Аллен до сих пор оставался совсем невинным в амурных делах. Лави прекрасно понимал, что Роад не самая лучшая пара для друга. Особенно если учесть, что она его пару раз чуть не убила.

– И ты туда же… – Уолкер насупился и уткнулся в чашку с чаем, прекрасно понимая, что друзья желают ему добра, не забывая при этом приправить свои наставления шуткой. Если бы он научился распознавать эту грань между шуткой и серьёзностью, все было бы куда проще.

Канда с иронией наблюдал за обсуждением брачных планов, замечая, что иногда, когда на них не обращали внимания, они становились детьми: такими же шумными, активными, живущими сегодняшним днем. Иногда ему хотелось быть таким же, как они, так же радоваться, смеяться, но что-то внутри стальными тисками сдерживало все его попытки научиться жить по-другому.

Только в обществе одного человека он освобождался от них, возможно потому, что Тики было не все равно, ему хотелось от Канды чего-то большего, чем просто подраться или просто так отправить на тот свет. Он смог разглядеть то, что не могли сделать друзья, принять его таким, каким он был, не пытаясь его сломать или изменить. За время, проведенное вместе, Тики смог незаметно научить его наслаждаться настоящим моментом.

Чай был превосходный, но дел оставалось много, и они не терпели долгих задержек. Стоило Канде начать собираться, как Уолкер вспомнил о чем-то и повернулся к нему.

– Канда, ты уж извини, что я вчера не смог к тебе подойти. Я заеду на днях, и мы закроем этот вопрос по делу больницы.

– Это пока не требует срочности. Сообщишь, когда соберешься приехать.

– Значит ты в курсе, что Микк вернулся, – Линали проницательно смотрела на Канду, ожидая от него реакции.

Она знала про роль Тики в жизни Канды и хотя никогда не обсуждала с ним ни самого Тики, ни их встречи, она поддержала его в первые дни, самые тяжелые. Сопровождая Канду на нескольких миссиях подряд, она видела, что с ним происходило что-то странное. Ей хватило понять, что у Канды был кто-то очень дорогой, ради кого он терпел боль, не физическую – она проходила быстро, но душевную. То, с каким остервенением он уничтожал акум, доводя себя до бессилия, говорило ей о многом.

Как бы ей не было интересно, кто это был, она не стремилась узнать это у Канды: его характер она знала прекрасно. Чуть позже, по чистой случайности она прочитала одно старое письмо, выпавшее из потайного кармана плаща Канды, отошедшего по делам. Линали хорошо помнила, как, найдя его, долго сидела в прострации, пытаясь осмыслить, что она только что узнала. Понять, что кто-то с инициалами Т.М. был тем, к кому Канда испытывал чувства, которые, к тому же, еще оказались и взаимными. Понять, что Т.М. – это Тики Микк, Ной Удовольствия, было простым делом, а вот осознать, что ее лучший друг, тот, с кем она практически выросла, встречался с врагом, было очень тяжело. Линали вообще не понимала, что их обоих могло свести.

Но, как бы то ни было, сдавать Тики Ватикану она не собиралась, потому что Канда явно с ним больше не встречается: Линали видела и круги под глазами, и его бессонные ночи, и попытки остаться в одиночестве, подальше ото всех. Это все указывало на разрыв, болезненный и тяжелый. Вряд ли она когда-нибудь узнает, кто был инициатором отношений, но все же она решила, что, несмотря ни на что, сделает все зависящее от нее и поможет Канде если не стать таким, как прежде, то, как минимум, прийти в себя. Как понял он сам, что ей все известно, Линали до сих пор не знала, но она чувствовала его безмолвную благодарность за то, что она не поднимала эту тему никогда.

– Он вернулся? Линали, а почему ты знаешь, а мы – нет? – заговорили Аллен и Лави одновременно.

«Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но не делай глупостей», – говорили ее глаза.

– Ну что вы, женские сплетни… А на лорда Микка слишком многие заглядываются, чтобы его возвращение не прошло незамеченным, – с улыбкой ответила она Уолкеру и своему будущему мужу.

Канда почувствовав себя неуютно под знающим взглядом подруги, коротко кивнул ей и, обратившись ко всем, сказал:

– Извините, дела не терпят отлагательств.

– Ах, ну конечно: цветочки тебе дороже, чем мы… – не смог обойтись без ядовитой подколки Уолкер, отпивая из чашки обожаемый им горячий шоколад.

– Аллен! – только то, что он своевременно поставил чашку на стол, спасло Аллена от того, чтобы ее содержимое не оказалось на коленях или на рубашке: веер Линали в сложенном состоянии бил очень больно.

– В отличие от тебя, Уолкер,– тон Канды, если тот хотел, мог бы заморозить все живое вокруг, – мне не нужно жениться, чтобы избежать того же, на мелкой Камелот, – и, сверкнув хищной улыбкой, обещающей быструю и легкую смерть, Юу поспешил удалиться. Он не врал, дел действительно было много, хотя они все были не такие уж и срочные.

И Микк тут был совсем не причем.

Совсем.

Ну, может быть, самую малость.

– Интересно, что это с ним, – задал риторический вопрос Аллен, почесывая место ушиба, и глядя, как Канда удаляется от них, погруженный в свои мысли.

Все-таки, что-то в прошлом у Канды случилось, о чем знает только младшая Ли и он сам. Лави, смотря на Линали, понимал, что она знает куда больше, чем он думает, и расколоть ее будет куда сложнее, чем самый запутанный шифр.

***

– Значит, ты его видел, – Шерил не задавал вопрос. Он утверждал.

– Тебе это так интересно? – иногда интерес брата переходил все границы. Тики, продолжая читать бумаги, отпил чай, посматривая на Шерила, уютно устроившегося напротив него в кресле и пускающего колечки из дыма.

– Я видел, как он уходил с балкона, где был ты, – ехидно заметил Шерил, словно пытаясь раздразнить, уколоть посильнее Тики.

– И что? – он последние несколько часов разбирал финансовые отчеты семьи за несколько месяцев. За пять лет пришлось многое вспомнить и освоить, что временами помогало занять медленно текущее время. А оно в Аргентине так долго тянулось, что оглядываясь на прожитые там года, Тики удивлялся: время пролетело куда быстрее, чем он заметил.

– Мда… – наткнулся он на список пожеланий Трисии Камелот на текущий сезон. – Ну и желания у твоей жены. Новый фаэтон, новый гардероб, и это все во время еще не закончившегося сезона. Зачем?

– Мы сейчас не про мою жену. А про тебя.

Тики соизволил оторваться от бумаг и, положив на скрещенные руки голову, устало заметил:

– Шерил, не лезь в мою жизнь, ты уже достаточно там дел натворил. Я уже не тот, что был тогда, и уж поверь, свои проблемы могу решить сам, без твоего вмешательства. А теперь выйди, мне надо закончить дела.

Шерил удивленно посмотрел на брата: Тики, и дерзит. Надо же, в кои-то веки зубки семье показать решил. Но, немного поразмышляв, решил, что, несмотря на родственные узы, дорогой брат явно не хочет сейчас его видеть. И, легко поднявшись с кушетки, вышел из кабинета.

Гудение вонзившегося кинжала в закрытую дверь было очень красноречивым, и Камелот, ухмыльнувшись, лишь покачал головой и направился к своей жене, ожидающей его для поездки на очередной прием.

«Пять лет… Большой срок, но слишком маленький, чтобы тебя забыть, – думал Тики, откинувшись на спинку кресла, – а еще и Шерил… Чёрт бы его побрал, сел на своего любимого конька».

Перед глазами снова всплыл Канда с вечера у Фентонов. Микк был рад, что увидел его, все такого же красивого, одинокого, во всем черном, как тогда, в последний раз. В глубине души Тики даже был чуть-чуть рад, что Канда, как и он сам, тяжело перенес разрыв. Это было видно по его мрачной отстранённости в обществе. Племянница очень постаралась рассказать ему про Канду все: про жизнь, про сплетни, про его увлечение и работу и даже про отсутствие личной жизни. За пять лет никто не смог подступиться к «ледяному садовнику».

Потерев переносицу, Тики тяжело вздохнул и, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем–то другом, начал снова читать финансовые отчеты от управляющих. Но цифры упорно отказывались складываться, сливаясь снова и снова в образ Канды с приема. Микк, понимая, что ничего путного не сможет сделать, решил отложить дела на другой день: все равно большую часть запланированного он сделал. Посмотрев на часы, время было, как Роад называла, детское, решил заняться чем-нибудь другим. Читать не хотелось: буквы все равно, как и цифры, в слова не складывались. Пить не хотелось: спиртное он не брал в рот уже несколько лет, бросил, когда напился до звездочек в глазах. Там, в Аргентине, пять лет назад. Очередная попойка была с последствиями: тяжелое отравление чуть было не отправило его не тот свет. Как так получилось, что он выпил что-то непонятное, при своей нелюбви ко всякому непроверенному провианту, Тики не помнил, но одним из последствий была жуткая непереносимость к спиртному. Семейный врач с плантации по соседству подтвердил, что ему придется отказаться от любой выпивки.

Пять лет назад он, с легкой руки брата, уехал в Аргентину, где должен был заняться финансовыми делами. Это была теплая, гостеприимная страна, в тысячах километрах от Англии, от Европы, куда кроме новостей от семьи и небольшого количества сплетен не приходило почти ничего. Лучшим способом заглушить воспоминания оказалась работа с цифрами... А их было много. Организация поставок, расчеты, вклады и другие операции утянули его с головой. Но вернуться в Англию все же надо было: Граф решил отойти от дел окончательно, и раз Шерил все еще был министром, то делами семьи должен был заняться Тики, как ближайший старший родственник мужского пола.

Поняв, что он больше не хочет сидеть взаперти, Тики решил пройтись по городу, посмотреть, что изменилось за последние пять лет, пока он отсутствовал.

В городе не так много изменилось: построили несколько зданий, пара церквей прошла реконструкцию. Были разбиты новые скверы, парки. Из клубов, которые были популярны пять лет назад, осталось всего два, и то один из них стал непрезентабельным. Но туда не хотелось. Совсем.  
Гуляя по вечернему городу, он, сам того не заметив, вышел на улицу, где пять лет назад снимал домик, для них двоих. Решил пойти проверить, стоит он там или нет, раз уж его сюда занесло. Дом остался на своем месте, окруженный запущенным садом. Оглянувшись по сторонам – маркиз не имел права быть застуканным за таким неподобающим поведением – он пролез через дыру в заборе.

Проходя сквозь заросший палисадник, Тики то и дело спотыкался о камни, заросшие густой травой. Подойдя к дому, он с грустью посмотрел на него: стекол нет, ставни рассохлись, дверь держалась на честном слове.

«Интересно, он сам сюда приходил хотя бы раз после того?» – подумал Тики, аккуратно открывая рассохшуюся от времени дверь. Картины из прошлого вставали перед глазами сами собой. Мебели, или даже просто сломанных вещей, в комнатах дома не оказалось, словно их все разом кто-то забрал. Здесь, на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, они целовались, вернувшись с улицы, где попали под сильный дождь. А там, за углом, была кухня, где Канда, а иногда и он, готовили простую еду: оба что-то сложнее, чем обычные блюда, не умели готовить, да и не нужно им это было. Канда, когда одевал фартук, был мил до безобразия, и это всегда являлось поводом для очередных веселых подколок, плавно перетекающих в занятия любовью на любых поверхностях. Иногда за это он получал от Канды пару-тройку синяков.

В одной из комнат наверху они спали на большой кровати, сплетаясь так, что, наверное, никто не смог бы их разделить. Так хорошо было просыпаться с ним в объятиях… Тики любил смотреть, как спал Канда, доверчиво прижавшись к нему. Он помнил, что когда Юу засыпал, его напряженное лицо смягчалось и становилось таким юным, что никаких сил не было удержаться, чтобы не прижать к себе еще сильнее и не целовать. Но как же долго его пришлось приучать к мысли, что Тики можно доверять, что он вне поля боя не сможет Канде причинить вреда.

О том, что и на поле боя, если они вдруг встретятся, он тоже не сможет ничего сделать, Микк благоразумно молчал.

А здесь, возле камина, Канда сидел в кресле и наблюдал за танцем языков огня или читал, ожидая его. Тики сам любил частенько сидеть у ног Юу, который читал, иногда и вслух, книги, принесенные им. У него был хороший голос: низкий, мягкий, пробирающий до самого нутра. Постоянно хотелось отвлекать Канду от чтения всякими приятными занятиями, в процессе которых они перемещались поближе к камину или в спальню на кровать.

В ночь, когда он должен был отплыть, Тики плюнул на запрет Шерила выходить из дома и пришел сюда: он бродил тут несколько часов с бутылкой виски при свете свечи, словно призрак. Не веря в то, что все это в прошлом, что теперь их больше нет, и кто-то другой теперь будет здесь жить. Как он по пьяни тогда не учинил разрушений, Микк не знал, но прекрасно помнил, что, уснув в кресле в одной из комнат, он проснулся в трюме корабля, уже уплывающего из Англии.

Забота брата была поистине безграничной.

Тики тяжело вздохнул, отгоняя воспоминания (все-таки зря он сюда пришел), хотя в глубине души и радуясь, что дом остался нежилым. Чувство пустоты, оставшееся после расставания, за прошедшие годы стало еще сильнее. И он, проходя мимо комнат, выходящих на задний дворик, вспомнил, что там Канда высаживал в свободное время травы и цветы, которые буйно цвели с весны до осени под окнами. Высунувшись в окно одной из комнат, Тики посмотрел туда, где когда-то был цветник, над которым Юу любил повозиться, что самого Тики не всегда устраивало: он-то знал, чем заняться, и от его попыток отвлечь Канда часто раздражался. Весь сад был в аккуратно-ухоженном запустении: сухих деревьев и веток почти не было, трава росла буйно, но довольно аккуратно. И среди всего этого был маленький ухоженный клочок, усаженный цветами, за которым явно ухаживали: видно было, что кто-то постоянно приходит сюда поливать, пропалывать…

Несколько минут спустя возле дома тихо зашуршали кусты.

«Кто бы мог подумать: не я один скучаю по нашему прошлому», – пронеслось в мыслях у Тики, когда он, скрывшись за стеной, посмотрел в щель между ставнями.

Гибкое тело склонилось над буйно цветущей клумбой, рука прошлась по цветкам. Микк заметил, как Канда снял сюртук и, повесив его на сучок дерева, стоящего рядом, занялся цветами. Наблюдая за уверенными движениями, Тики невольно залюбовался сильной спиной, руками, которые умели не только убивать, но и давать жизнь таким хрупким созданиям, как цветы.  
Так и хотелось дать знак, что он здесь, он рядом. Но он не мог. Между ними стояло слишком многое, чтобы просто взять и появиться.

Прошло совсем немного времени, и Канда, закончив с цветником, быстро привел себя в порядок, используя остатки воды, и так же тихо, как пришел, скрылся в кустах. Тики грустно вздохнул, желая продолжать смотреть и смотреть на то, как Юу занимается цветами. Ему не особо верилось, что тот не смог его засечь, скорее всего, просто дал ему возможность решать самому: открыться или уйти. Тики не выбрал ничего из этого: он остался.

Подождав, пока Канда уйдет подальше, Микк вышел в сад и направился к цветам. На маленьком клочке цвели розовые камелии и азалии.

Тики, вспомнив про значение цветов, лишь грустно улыбнулся. Канда запомнил все, что он рассказывал ему про искусство обольщения, хотя и не раз просил заткнуться со своими шуточками, которые Тики отпускал по мере разговора.

_«Я тоже до сих пор скучаю по тебе»._

Канда, направляясь к своему дому, думал, почему же он не стал реагировать на чужака в доме? Нет, он прекрасно знал, что там именно Тики и никто другой: цилиндр в отражении на створке окна мог принадлежать только ему, да и мало кто, кроме них, знал про этот дом, и уж тем более никто не знал, что он сюда приходит.

Случайные путники крайне редко тут ночевали, да и вообще большинство предпочитали обходить этот дом стороной. Пустить слушок, что здесь повесилась красотка, которая если появляется, забирает твою душу, оказалось проще простого. А уж пересуды старушек о том, что кто-то видел призрак, только помогли. Никто в дом без особой надобности не совался.  
Юу и сам не знал, почему он каждый год с апреля по сентябрь проводит тут каждый день по несколько часов, ухаживая за маленьким кусочком земли. Не хотелось признаваться, что это всего лишь дань тому счастливому времени...

С ним.

Но теперь, когда Тики вернулся, с этим придется научиться жить, как тогда, когда оставлял его здесь, на исходе лета. Тогда он видел в этом необходимость, но сейчас мучила мысль: так ли это было нужно? Вот так расставаться? Да. Это было необходимо для каждого из них.

_Месяц спустя._

– Хорошо, проект вас устраивает. Значит в середине весны, когда сойдет снег, мы займемся первичной разметкой цветников. Также мы к этому времени подготовим цветы из теплицы для посадки на грунт, чтобы они прижились к назначенному времени. И, согласно плану, к годовщине вашей свадьбы ваш сад преобразится до неузнаваемости… Остальные подробности мой секретарь вышлет письмом.

– С вами было приятно иметь дело.  
– Благодарю.

Проводив клиента, Канда снова зарылся в документы. Проектов было не очень много, но все они были крупными. Объемы работ впечатляли даже его. От большей части работы, связанной с оформлением и бухгалтерией, его избавлял секретарь Джордж, бывший военный в отставке, что позволило Канде заниматься именно творческой частью: проектами и эскизами, проведением работ в садах заказчиков. Одна из причин того, что Канда выбрал именно Джорджа, была в том, что тот был полукровкой. Отец его был обедневшим дворянином, а мать - китаянкой. И, конечно, из-за знаний по части садоводства и финансов, а также спокойного характера: Джордж не задавал лишних вопросов и старался не появляться у него перед глазами без особой необходимости. Канда с ним сработался достаточно быстро, в отличие от предыдущих секретарей.

– Да, Джордж?

– Господин Канда, вам пришло письмо.

– Ты знаешь, что отвечать: занесешь, я подпишу его.

– Милорд, но это письмо от Камелотов, посыльный ждет ответа, сказал, что будет ждать столько, сколько надо.

На конверте, который протягивал секретарь, стояла знакомая печать. «Опять Камелоты, – скривившись, словно от зубной боли, подумал Канда. – Ведь знают же, что не приду на их сборище, и все равно шлют. За столько лет можно было и понять, что не приду».

Отпустив Джорджа и сказав ему о том, чтобы тот позаботился о посыльном, Канда повертел письмо в руках, решая: выбросить его сейчас или все же посмотреть, что они в этот раз написали. Ломая печать, Канда подозревал, что внутри очередное приглашение на прием, и он был прав. В конверте лежало приглашение на один из приемов, которые устраивали Камелоты, и которые не посещал он. Никогда. Но когда он раскрыл приглашение, из него выпала вдвое сложенная записка. Отложив ее, Канда скользнул глазами по строчкам письма:

_«Дорогой сэр, Канда Юу! Семья Камелот имеет честь пригласить Вас на ежегодный прием, посвященный…»_

«Как банально, в прошлый раз то же самое было…» – внезапно раздражаясь, подумал Канда и переключился на вдвое сложенную записку. Развернув ее, он узнал знакомый почерк Тики Микка. Первым желанием было смять ее, порвать, сжечь. С трудом остановив себя, Канда снова раскрыл записку, прочитал. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он улыбнулся, вспомнив несколько эпизодов из прошлого.

…почерк Микка, по крови аристократа, был до ужаса отвратителен. И сколько было раз, когда Тики присылал ему записки, написанные своим ужасным почерком, а он ни черта в этих закорючках не мог понять, особенно когда это касалось места их встреч. Это потом, несколькими записками или все же письмами спустя, он начал каким–то образом понимать почерк Тики. Впрочем, Канда тоже особой аккуратностью в почерке не отличался, что доставляло много головной боли и Тики, и Комуи, и другим сотрудникам Черного ордена. Его почерк мало кто понимал, ну разве что Линали и Ривер неплохо умели расшифровывать его записи. Вполне возможно оттого, что Комуи сам писал как курица лапой.

Когда они оба по первому разу получили письма, оставленные друг другу, Тики и Канда долго, при встрече, которая едва не сорвалась, шипели друг на друга за адски отвратительный почерк.

– Как ты пишешь, аристократ поганый?! Ни черта непонятно. Как тебя другие понимают?!

– Ты сам не лучше! Ты тут написал Олденберри-стрит, три. Три! Так какого черта ты меня в пятом доме ждешь?!

– В каком месте это тройка, черт бы тебя побрал?! Тут же написано: пятый дом, пятый!!!

Они ждали друг друга на одной и той же улице, только в разных домах. Юу, недолго думая, пустил на поиски Микка голема, решив, что проще будет заказать в научном отделе нового, чем мотаться по улице. Когда они все же нашли друг друга, оба были на взводе, забыв о том, зачем вообще собирались встретиться. И заперевшись в номере, выясняя чей почерк хуже, они в какой–то момент обнажили друг против друга Тизу и Муген.

А потом Тики почему-то тихонько засмеялся и, втянув бабочку, осел на пол перед Кандой, у которого на лице отражалось полное непонимание. Увидев недоумевающее лицо Юу, Тики, уже не стесняясь, смеялся в полный голос.

– Убью.

Тики, услышав холодный напряженный тон, смеяться прекратил, хотя веселья на его лице не уменьшилось ни на йоту, и, не сумев обойтись без подколки, заметил:

– Так ты пиши аккуратнее, – на что услышал фырканье, и ответную подколку, окончательно разрядившую ситуацию, которая начала было портиться.

– К тебе это тоже относится, – и более мягко. – Идиот.

Дальше вечер прошел более чем приятно, чему способствовали многочисленные таланты Микка по части чувственных наслаждений.

Вынырнув из почти забытых воспоминаний, Канда не без ехидства отметил, что почерк у Тики с момента их знакомства ни капельки не изменился: все такой же отвратительный. Подумал, что от его появления на балу Камелотов никто не умрет, солнце не взорвется, луна не упадет, ну, может, только парочка-другая щепетильных девиц шлепнется в обморок. И потом, Аллен, Лави с Линали и многие другие из ЧО там будут. Окончательно определившись со своим посещением бала, он позвал секретаря и сказал:

– Джордж, напиши ответ для Камелотов, что я приду. На этом все.

И снова погрузился в чертежи и планы: работа помогала отвлечься от мыслей о Тики и семье Камелотов.

***

Немного времени спустя, в особняке Камелотов, Шерил, удобно расположившись в большом кресле, просматривал список гостей, который ему предоставила жена, Трисия. Он знал, что она регулярно приглашает на свой бал всех представителей Черного Ордена, и хотя большинство из них предпочло бы не посещать их прием, они почти в полном составе ежегодно появлялись: статус обязывал. К тому же, этот прием посещала сама королева и ее двор. Только один человек никогда не давал согласия на посещение этого раута – Канда Юу, хотя Шерил оставлял указания на его счет: пропускать, если тот вдруг решит прийти, – он никогда не отвечал на приглашения и уж тем более никогда не приходил. Смотря на записку, в которой каллиграфическим почерком было написано, что Канда Юу соизволит явиться на прием, устраиваемый семьей Камелот, Шерил невольно подумал, что, похоже, надвигается конец света, а он не знает.

«Значит, Тики что-то сделал», – и, тяжело вздохнув, Шерил покачал головой. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы брат восстанавливал отношения с бывшим экзорцистом, пусть и имеющим теперь титул пэра.

Камелот прекрасно знал о репутации Канды в свете, о том, что его за глаза называют «ледяным садовником», что мало кто из аристократических и не очень семей не пытался сделать его мужем своих дочерей, сестер и прочих родственниц, и что все они получали предельно вежливый отказ. Секретарь у Юу Канды отрабатывал свое жалованье полностью, не подпуская к своему хозяину никого из противоположного пола.

Шерил, выпустив колечко дыма, подумал, что вряд ли брат будет его слушать и точно сделает все по-своему. «И жениться его не заставишь – большой мальчик уже. Вот сына заимел на стороне… А, впрочем, какая разница, законный или нет: мальчик все равно Камелот. Будет ему, чем заняться в ближайшие двадцать лет, все же заботы о воспитании собственного сына – ответственность, которой Тики придется научиться. А если что-то не получится, мы всегда поможем ему».

_За два дня до бала._

По утрам, до первых клиентов, сидя за чашкой чая в офисе, Канда обычно просматривал входящую почту, которую ему приносил Джордж. Его секретарь иногда был до ужаса педантичен: письма в одной стопочке, приглашения в другой, а деловые письма его ждали в кабинете.

Перебирая бумаги, он заметил конверт с печатью Камелотов, положенный поверх бумаг секретарем, и, едва заметно скривившись, хотел было автоматически метнуть ее в камин, но удержался от соблазна сжечь письмо, не читая, посчитав, что такой реакции Камелот и ожидает.

Ехидно улыбнувшись, он распечатал конверт и прочел записку.

«12–00, Кенсингтон–парк, 2–я аллея. Тебе будет интересно. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Ш. К.»

Читая записку, Канда прямо–таки подозревал, с каким нескрываемым удовольствием Шерил выводил эти аккуратные ровные строчки. Он почувствовал, как от гнева забилась жилка на виске, а руки уже рьяно рвали записку на части, осыпая неровными клочками стол, колени, пол.

Вцепившись до боли пальцами в дубовые ручки кресла, Канда пытался успокоиться.

«Он что думает, что я сейчас кину все дела и побегу?!» – звенело в мыслях, а ехидный голос в голове поддакивал, что да, пойдет.

Канда перевел взгляд на часы и вспомнил, что вчера, когда он завершал большинство запланированных на сегодняшнее утро дел, один из заказчиков прислал письмо с просьбой перенести встречу, как раз назначенную на полдень.

«Камелот, ты хочешь проблем? Я их тебе устрою, черт бы побрал тебя и твою семейку!» – с этими мыслями, Юу нацепил на себя сюртук и, едва не порвав его от злости, вышел из кабинета, раздраженно хлопнув дверью. Он сходит и посмотрит, что там, на второй аллее парка, а потом поедет к Шерилу и оставит на нем пару синяков. Плевать, что это грозит судом и кучей проблем не только ему.

Кенсингтон-парк располагался не слишком далеко от места, где он работал, и Канда решил пройтись пешком, благо погода располагала к прогулке. Прохладный и сухой сентябрьский воздух приятно бодрил, начинающие желтеть деревья радовали глаз, прохожих, несмотря на время, было не так много.

В самом парке было не очень людно, и найти ту аллею из записки оказалось не сложным.

Было сложнее осознать картину, которую он увидел.

Тики был не один. С ребенком, примерно трех-четырех лет от роду. Сын. Канду словно ледяной водой облили. И Юу очень четко услышал ехидный смех Шерила, знающего, что он может увидеть в парке. Микк весело возился с малышом, смеялся от души, улыбался, глядя на мальчика. Не на Канду.

Несмотря на то, что он стоял от них довольно далеко, Канда не смог не заметить, что малыш точная копия Тики, только мелкая. Такие же темные и кудрявые волосы, пухлые щечки с ямочками, такой же подвижный и юркий. Когда Микк подхватывал его на руки, малыш, сияя счастьем, звонко хохотал. Стоило Тики удобно устроить на своих руках сына, как тот протянул свои тоненькие пальчики и дернул за прядь волос, выбившуюся из короткого хвоста.

«Вырастет таким же сердцеедом, как и его отец», – промелькнуло в голове у Канды. Как ему самому стоило отнестись ко всему этому, Юу не знал. Но он прекрасно понимал, что за пять лет они оба более чем изменились, и что, если Микк женился и завел детей, это вина Канды. Решение о разрыве принимал только он.

Не трудно было догадаться по отношению Тики к сыну, что он сам предпочитает с ним гулять, в отличие от большинства представителей высшего света. И хотя нянька была рядом, она стояла поодаль, позволяя отцу проводить время с ребенком.

Когда Тики заметил его, он сразу переменился в лице: место счастливого выражения заняла серьезность. Сказав что–то на ушко малышу, поставил его на землю, подтолкнул к няньке и, убедившись, что сын дойдет до нее, не свалившись, направился к Канде.

– Твой? – сузив глаза, спросил холодным тоном Канда. Его злость уже улеглась, и осознание того, что Тики изменился куда больше, чем можно было представить, приходило с трудом. Он, распутник, ловелас, иногда шахтер, и вдруг стал примерным отцом. В подобные изменения верилось с трудом.  
– Мой.

– А жена где? – и чуть не прикусил себя за язык, бросив быстрый взгляд на руки Тики и увидев, что колец тот не носил.

– Ее никогда не было, – слегка пожав плечами, ответил Микк, ощущая нервозность Канды.

Он по глазам видел: Канде не очень понравилось то, что тот увидел, но как отнестись к этому, он не знал. Это обнадеживало?

Взглянув за плечо Тики, Канда еще раз посмотрел на сияющего счастьем малыша, весело щебечущего, заливающегося радостным смехом и тянущего ручки к няне, и подумал, что ему стоит уйти: не хотелось вдруг сорваться при людях.

– Ясно, – и, кивнув головой в знак прощания, Юу поспешил удалиться: того, чего он видел, ему хватило с лихвой.

И мимоходом заметил про себя: что-то он в последнее время чересчур эмоциональным стал. Не иначе как вина Тики.

***

Понять, кто сказал Канде о прогулке в парке, Тики не составило труда.

Шерил.

Кроме него этого сделать никто не мог. Тики долго смотрел уходящему Канде вслед. Такая же четкая походка, прямая осанка – ничего не изменилось. Наверное, было правильно, когда Юу заявил о разрыве, принять это молча, без возражений. Даже если это противоречило его собственному характеру и могло быть неверно истолковано.

Это потом он заперся на несколько дней и топил себя в алкоголе до тех пор, пока чересчур заботливый Шерил не отправил его в Аргентину. Вряд ли все могло быть по-другому.

_Спустя два дня. Дом Камелотов, вечер._

Стоило войти в зал, как на него обрушился шквал звуков: оркестр играл мазурку, по залу кружились пары в красивых одеждах. Повсюду сияли свечи, в вазонах были небольшие густые деревца, украшенные свежими цветами. В зале присутствовало множество людей, практически весь высший свет. Со всех сторон слышался смех, сверкали улыбки, повсюду была атмосфера праздника и легкого флирта.

В этот вечер Канда решил не изменять самому себе: низкий хвост, все, вплоть до рубашки, черное, только шейный платок был темно–красного цвета.

Увидев Линали и всех остальных, расположившихся недалеко, он направился к ним, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы поздороваться со знакомыми, с текущими и бывшими заказчиками, по пути огибая юных девиц на выданье, собравшихся в небольшие группы, где каждая старалась перещеголять другую в красоте. На дебютантках блестели дорогие шелковые платья пастельных расцветок от ведущих портных Лондона со скромными и не очень вырезами. Со всех сторон слышались обрывки разговоров, в глубине зала расположился оркестр, сменявший мелодию за мелодией. Проходя мимо трех девушек, которые, хихикая, о чем-то разговаривали, он услышал:

– …Он недавно вернулся, такой красивый… Ох, а его волосы! Его глаза! А эта родинка… Боже, я хочу за него замуж…

– Лилия, твои же родители будут против, пусть он и брат министра!

«Точно про Тики, – решил Канда, услышав этот диалог. – Брат министра на брачном рынке только один. Спасибо Линали за такую ненужную информацию».

Не удержавшись от смешка, Канда подумал, что ни одной из девиц ничего не светит: Тики жениться никогда не рвался. Гулять гулял, но от женитьбы бегал, как сам черт. Вряд ли это изменилось за пять лет: наличие внебрачного сына это подтверждало, но знать, как он появился, Канда не очень хотел.

Понимать, что он ревнует, тоже.

Стоило подойти к друзьям, как Аллен, увидев его, сначала удивился, а затем ехидно улыбнулся, готовя мелкую пакость. Он оправдал все ожидания: не смог удержаться от колкого замечания:

– Канда, ты решил нас всех удивить и прийти? Ой, Лин…

Удар веером по голове призвал его заткнуться, но Юу словно вспомнил годы службы и их первую встречу:

– А я думал, ты решишь этот раз пропустить, чтоб я не видел твоего лица.

– Мальчики! Прекратите! Здесь не место для выяснения отношений! – возмутилась Линали, прекрасно помня, чем в свое время заканчивались подобные обмены любезностями. И посылая улыбку Канде, она отметила про себя, что сегодня он выглядит не так, как обычно: что–то в его поведении и одежде говорило ей, что пришел он сюда не ради танцев или общения. – Привет!

Когда оркестр заиграл вальс, Канда, не особенно желая общаться с бывшими коллегами, подал руку Линали, и, улыбнувшись, спросил:

– Могу ли я пригласить прекрасную даму на танец? – предложение вызвало легкий румянец на лице девушки: Канда редко кого–либо приглашал на танец, особенно на вальс.

– Канда, я все понимаю, но почему она? Тебе других, что ли, мало? Целый зал девиц, а ты… – начал было возмущаться Лави, смотря, как его друг уводит его невесту, но в ответ получил лишь ухмылку, брошенную через плечо.

– Мда, это только мне кажется, что нас обоих сейчас надули? – незатейливо поинтересовался Аллен у Лави, когда пара отошла от них.

Ведя Линали в танце, Канда смог отвлечься от мыслей о том, зачем он все-таки решил прийти сюда, но неосознанно продолжил осматривать зал в поисках кого-то.

– Канда, с тобой все в порядке? – заботливо спросила девушка, следуя за ним. Линали давно не видела Канду таким погруженным в себя. Она была немало удивлена появлением Канды, зная о его нелюбви к Камелотам, и все же не понимала, зачем он пришел на прием. Разве что… ради него.

– Да, все хорошо, – в голосе звучала надежда на то, что Линали не станет задавать каких–либо вопросов.

– Я очень рада, что ты пришел, – Линали так светло улыбнулась, что Канда почувствовал, как ему стало легче среди этой почти незнакомой толпы, как отпустило напряжение. – И знаешь, – весело шепнула она ему. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь, а если еще и улыбнешься, то все девицы вокруг нас будут лежать у твоих ног.

_«Не они мне нужны. Он»._

– Не отставай, – улыбнулся и передал ее другому партнеру. Линали с огорчением в очередной раз заметила, что Канда все так же, как и несколько лет назад, мастерски уходит от нежелательных тем.

Когда произошла третья смена фигур, перед Кандой возникла тонкая фигурка Роад, дочери Шерила. За все время с последней их встречи она... Подросла. На голове больше не было вороньего гнезда, его сменила гладкая аккуратная причёска, а короткое платье безумной расцветки – длинное, в пол, кремового оттенка, – она стала выглядеть куда более взрослой.

– Не стоит тут устраивать разборки, – поклонившись в приветствии, сказала Роад и тут же вложила свою изящную ладонь в его руку.

Канда скривился, но принял ее руку: он проблем иметь не хотел, но желание начистить физиономию Шерилу стало еще больше. Его идея, не иначе.

– И что тебе от меня нужно? – ядовито спросил ее Канда, кружась в танце.

– Ничего, – ее голос звучал почти искренне. Почти.

Она плавно двигалась вместе с ним под звуки музыки, выполняя фигуры. Не задавая вопросов, не делая ничего такого, за что можно было бы свернуть ее тонкую шейку.

– Знаешь, вы оба были такие счастливые…

– О, так вся семья была в курсе?.. – прервал ее Канда, он хотел было прекратить танец, но Роад не дала ему это сделать, сказав:

– Вы так наслаждались каждой минутой проведенной вместе… Это было красиво, – она что издевалась?

Роад выполнила фигуру и продолжила.

– Ты не задумывался, почему вас никто не искал? Ни наши, ни твои, – Канда чуть не сбился с ритма, ее слова сразу прояснили многое, если не все. – Вижу, ты даже не думал про это. Вы оба про это не задумывались.

Он промолчал, продолжая уже механически двигаться под звуки мелодии. Говорить что–то не имело смысла: все встало на свои места.

Его использовали как пешку в этой многоходовой игре. Спокойный мир обошёлся ему куда дороже, как оказалось. Но тогда он был готов заплатить эту цену. Проклятая гордость. Но стоило ли это того?

Камелоты, в отличие от него, от заключения мира не теряли ничего абсолютно, а то, что за это пришлось заплатить уничтожением производства акум, Шерил не считал большой утратой: Графу всегда можно было предложить любую область, где можно заниматься различного рода исследованиями.

Когда музыка стихла, Канда и Роад поклонились друг другу. Младшая Камелот встала на носочки и, протянув руки к нему, чтобы разгладить несуществующую морщинку на шейном платке, слегка улыбнувшись, шепнула:

– Он до сих пор скучает по тебе, – и моментально скрылась в толпе расходящихся пар, оставив ошеломленного Канду в одиночестве.

…когда-нибудь он их точно убьет! Они с ним играют, как с котенком, приманивая на бантик в виде Тики! – звенело в мыслях.

– …Канда! Очнись! – взволнованно позвала подошедшая Линали: ярко выраженное желание убийства на лице у Канды давно не появлялось, что пугало девушку. – С тобой все в порядке?

– Да, все хорошо, – услышав это, она ему не поверила. Уж слишком знакомый взгляд был: Юу очень хотел свернуть младшей Камелот ее прелестную головку. Потянув Канду за собой из круга танцующих, Линали думала:

«Что бы сейчас ни произошло во время танца с Роад, Канде нельзя дать сделать что-нибудь неправильное. Пусть лучше с Алленом препирается, это должно отвлечь его».

– Линали… – начал было Канда, который явно очень хотел уйти из толпы. Он уже пожалел, что приехал на прием.

– Понимаю. Я передам им твои извинения, – она оказалась другом куда более понимающим, чем многие другие. – Иди уже.

Канда посмотрел на нее, такую счастливую и красивую, и где–то в глубине души был рад, что за долгие годы службы в Черном Ордене рядом с ним была она, почти ставшая сестрой. Линали всегда знала о его чувствах к ней, несмотря на то, что он ей об этом никогда не говорил.

Канда, злясь на самого себя, на весь мир, а больше всего на Тики, вышел из зала и быстрым шагом направился в сторону выхода. В пустом холле, освещенном редкими свечами, создающими полумрак, он, погруженный в свои мысли завернул за угол и наткнулся на предмет своих мыслей. Тики Микк. Тот рассеяно кивнул головой в знак приветствия, и это почему–то окончательно взбесило Канду, который практически моментально накинулся на Тики, оттеснив его к стене.

– Убью…

Микк, возвращающийся с улицы, куда провожал одну из дальних родственниц, и обдумывающий на ходу очередные планы по закупкам провианта и многого другого в многочисленные поместья Камелотов, был неприятно удивлен, когда обнаружил себя прижатым к стенке, а напротив глаза Канды, очень-очень злого. С усилием отпихивая от себя его руку, Тики задал вопрос:

– Может объяснишь, что происходит?

– Твоя семейка знала все!

Микк не совсем понимал, о чем говорит Канда. При чем тут его семейка? Он, между прочим, от нее сам не в восторге, но ведь родственников не выбирают. Сделав шаг в сторону от Канды, Тики поправил белые перчатки и одернул слегка сбившийся сюртук:

– Так про что ты говоришь, моя семейка знала?

– О том, что…

– … мы были вместе? – Тики наконец сообразил, о чем говорит Канда и, издав невнятный смешок, сразу продолжил. – Может, мы в другом месте поговорим?

– А нам есть что обсуждать? – ядовито поинтересовался Канда, раздраженно дергая рукава. Хотелось убить его, Камелотов, но это точно стоило делать не здесь. – Вся твоя семейка знала, конспиратор чертов.

Обвинив его в этом, Канда с опозданием вспомнил, что Линали тоже много чего знает про него и Тики, но благоразумие в этот раз не подвело, и он замолчал, чтобы не сказать лишнего.  
Отвернувшись от Тики, собираясь уходить, он думал, что еще чуть-чуть и его выдержки не хватит, чтобы уйти цивилизованно, без скандала. А Тики, смотря на спину Канды, явно ощутил дежа вю.

Это уже было.

Тогда он его отпустил, но сейчас... Если сейчас он ничего не предпримет, Юу уйдет, и другой возможности поговорить уже может не быть никогда.

Когда вдалеке послышалось веселое и звонкое щебетание девушек, возвращающихся, скорее всего, из дамских комнат, Тики и Канда вздрогнули, как от выстрела. Микк, воспользовавшись моментом, схватил Юу за руку и резко втащил его в одну из комнат, не обращая внимания на попытки вырваться. Когда они оказались по другую сторону двери, Тики прижал Канду к ней и, посмотрев в его потемневшие от ярости глаза, сделал то, чего хотел сделать с момента последней встречи – поцеловал.

– Я скучал… Очень… – прозвучало в тишине комнаты, залитой лунным светом, но кто из них сказал это, они сами не знали.

Канда уже не вырывался из рук Тики, отвечая ему с той же силой, удивляя его, самого себя. Он рядом с ним, он тоже скучал, он ему тоже нужен. Вцепившись друг в друга, как в спасательный круг, они упивались моментом, словно заранее зная, что этот раз последний.  
Пальцы зарывались в волосы, спускались ниже, заново вспоминая изгибы тел. Они не могли оторваться друг от друга даже тогда, когда воздуха перестало хватать.

Тяжело дыша, но все еще держа Канду в своих объятиях, Тики с трудом смог заставить себя оторваться от него. Он не знал, что на него нашло, просто в мозгу переклинило, и руки, тело сами решили все. Инстинкты, желание взяли верх над его разумом. И Канда остался таким же вкусным, с нотками горчинки.  
Как же он скучал без его едких замечаний, без его раздражительности, без его тела, рук. Хотелось так с ним стоять вечность, плюнуть на всех и быть только с ним, ничего не прося взамен, пусть это и шло вразрез с его привычками.

Ради него он бы смог это сделать, если только Канда позволил бы ему.

Микк понимал, что он из комнаты целым не выйдет, и был прав: удар под дых был очень болезненным.

– Ч-черт, Канда, это больно, – на выдохе протянул он, отступая на несколько шагов. – Ты слабее не стал.

Канда издал смешок, глядя на Тики, который, оперевшись одной рукой на спинку стула, другой массировал пресс, едва дыша от боли.

«Идиот», – к кому это конкретно относилось, Канда не мог сказать точно. Сам он сгорал от желания снова прижаться к Тики, снова целовать его, греться об него, стянуть с него все эти чертовы вещи, быть с ним одним целым.

Падать и взлетать.

Гореть и таять.

Канда молился всем богам, чтобы не сорваться сейчас. Он боялся самого себя, своих чувств, боялся Тики. Пытаясь отвлечься от него, от своих желаний, Юу прислушался к звукам за дверью: снаружи раздавались звонкие голоса, девушки решили остановиться именно возле той комнаты, где находились они. Выйти сейчас будет, скорее всего, неверным шагом: он не знал, чья это комната, и, к тому же, если их обоих увидят, (а то, что девичьи глаза острее орлиных, Канда прекрасно знал: мелкий не раз и не два на это жаловался), тоже будет не слишком хорошо.

Тики тем временем, слегка отдышавшись, уселся в кресло, стоявшее возле окна.

– Знаешь, – голос Микка был ровным, почти без интонаций. – Когда ты сказал, что уходишь… Я знал, ждал, когда ты это скажешь.

Он откинулся на спинку и продолжил:

– Тебя надо было отпустить. Рано или поздно мы бы столкнулись как враги. Я не хотел этого, – немного помолчав, признаваться было тяжело, как и слышать тишину. – Думаю, что ты тоже.

Тики посмотрел на Канду, который задумчиво слушал разговоры за дверью и делал вид, что он не слышал последних слов.

– Знаешь, сейчас я понимаю то, что Шерил выслал меня из страны, подальше от тебя - это было правильно. Я не сделал тех ошибок, которые могли бы действительно все испортить.

– Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? – голос был холоднее льда: он слышал все, несмотря на то, что был занят веселым щебетанием девиц за дверью и пытался определить, на сколько они здесь застряли. Прислушавшись, он понял что надолго: девушки строили матримониальные планы… На него и на Тики.

«Какая ирония судьбы, мы тут заперты вдвоем по вашей же милости. И ни один из нас на вас, дур, даже не собирался смотреть и тем более жениться» – подумал он и вдруг осознал, что ревнует. За пять лет это чувство, постоянно подавляемое, не прошло и даже больше того – усилилось. Канда вдруг понял, что с момента, когда Тики снова появился в его жизни, на том злосчастном приеме, все стало по-другому. Тщательно выстроенная за долгие годы стена начала рушиться, кирпичик за кирпичиком, блок за блоком, и когда он оказался запертым в комнате с Микком, Юу вдруг ощутил, как напряжение, державшее его весь вечер, всю жизнь, вдруг отпустило, и стало так легко, как никогда, и ему вдруг захотелось рассмеяться.

Сколько лет он не смеялся над тем, что с ним случалось. Просто так, без повода? Наверное, никогда.

Канда не слышал ответа Тики, который что–то очень обстоятельно отвечал на его вопрос, он смеялся впервые за много лет без повода, чувствуя облегчение. Даже дышать стало легче. Он чувствовал, что цепи, сковывавшие его много лет, отпускали его: долг перед страной, честь перед организацией, обязанности перед ЧО.

Тики, услышав тихий, почти истеричный смех, испугался и, с небольшим усилием поднявшись с кресла, направился к Канде, который все еще стоял возле двери.

– Канда?

– Микк, ты идиот, – прижав ладонь к губам, проговорил Канда сквозь пальцы, пытаясь сдержать смех.

Тики никогда не видел Канду таким... Свободным? Только что делать с ним, он совершенно не понимал. Нет, любовь к нему была и сейчас, и все прошедшие пять лет, но это не значило, что Тики понимал его всего. Он принимал Юу таким, какой тот есть.

И вдруг Канда притянул к себе Тики одной рукой, другую положив на шею. Юу посмотрел своими потемневшими от желания глазами на Микка.

– Ты идиот, – повторил он, приблизив лицо Тики к себе, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, комкая их в пальцах, причиняя Микку легкую боль. – Я идиот.

Он был пьян новыми ощущениями, новой свободой, его вело от происходящего. Канде это нравилось.

– Юу, с тобой точно все в порядке? – Тики немного смущало происходящее, и он, слабо сопротивляясь, пытался понять, что происходит. Канду как будто кто-то сломал и снова собрал, он не узнавал его. С одной стороны, ему нравилось то, что Юу явно разрушил какие-то внутренние барьеры, становясь более свободным, но с другой… Микк помнил, что он прятал все свои эмоции под километровыми толщами льда, откуда их с трудом приходилось вытаскивать на свет. Тики всегда радовался любому проявлению чувств со стороны Канды. Учил его принимать жизнь и все ее проявления, чувствовать наслаждение не только от занятий любовью, но и от самых обычных вещей, таких как сидение рядом, греясь друг о друга, попытки готовить друг другу, а потом кормить получившимся друг друга, читать друг другу книги.

Но Канда, который проявляет инициативу сам… Тики нервно сглотнул, и Юу, поведя по шее носом, шумно вдыхая его запах, нашел его губы и шепнув:

– Мой, только мой, – впился жестким поцелуем, прижимая тело Микка к себе. Подчиняя и завоевывая, ломая и выстраивая снова. Про последствия он будет думать потом, сейчас хотелось действовать, получать от жизни все. Микк здесь, он здесь, а все остальное подождет.

«Твой, да, только твой» – было приятно чувствовать, как Канда проявляет свое чувство собственничества. Немного подчиниться, позволить ему вести, ведь от этого им обоим хорошо.

Так хорошо от его близости, вкус кожи был слаще вина с плантаций, пальцы Канды путались в его волосах, скользили по телу, вызывая приятную дрожь. Как же давно все это было: поцелуи, царапины, метки, стоны, руки, тепло. Всю эту жутко мешающуюся одежду хотелось сорвать с него.

«А теперь, прости, поведу я…» – подумал Тики и, оторвавшись от его губ, он посмотрел в помутневшие от желания глаза Канды, сгреб его объятия, сжимая до боли, ощущая, как бешено бьется его собственное сердце, как в нем загораются маленькие личные солнца: так же, как горело одно очень упрямое светило его вселенной в руках. Медленно оседать с ним на пол, расстегивать рубашку, с корнем выдирая пуговицы, нетерпеливо стягивать брюки, усадить на колени, дрожащими пальцами вести по обнажающейся коже, проследить путь поцелуями, оставляя метки, вырывая из него тихие всхлипы.

С таким блаженством насаживаться на пальцы мог только он. Боже, в это совсем не верилось, думал Тики, целуя извивающееся в его руках тело, требующее большего, чем просто пальцы, тянущееся к рукам, тянущееся за его поцелуями.

– Мой, – снова ощущая тот самый шквал ощущений, всегда испытываемый рядом с Кандой. Снова испугаться этих зашкаливающих чувств, но все равно не отпускать его, не отрываться от него. Его шрамы, его сухие сильные мозолистые руки, он, гибкий, тяжелый, весь и целиком – его.

Личная вселенная.

Целовать его губы, держать его в своих руках, ощущать его тело, глотать его стоны, чтобы не услышали – словно кто-то исполнил мечты разом. Пяти лет как не бывало, все та же страсть, все то же желание.

Первый шквал прошел. Первый голод утолен.

Оба полураздетые, тяжело дышащие, сидели на ворохе одежды, сорванной в приступе безумного желания. Тики, оперевшись спиной о стену, обнимал уткнувшегося ему в шею Канду, сидящего у него на коленях. Теплый, живой, свой.

Они оба молчали, боясь разрушить момент случайным звуком, движением, боясь посмотреть друг другу в глаза и увидеть там вместо удовольствия, желания и чувств, горечь и безысходность, оттягивая до последнего момент разговора.

Тики прижимался губами к виску Канды, позволяя собственным рукам гладить кожу спины, покрытую редкими шрамами, прижимать к себе, чувствуя, как руки Канды обнимают его.

Как же хотелось вот так остаться навсегда, исчезнуть для всех, быть вдвоем.  
Осталось принять решение, что делать дальше. Отпустить его снова – не сможет.

Уйти с ним? Шерил.

Иногда наличие высокопоставленных родственников очень мешает.

«Мы… Я сошел с ума… Что вообще происходит?» – проносились одна за другой мысли в голове Канды. А тело, ощущая приятную расслабленность, отказывалось двигаться и подчиняться разуму. Отрицать, что он был счастлив в данный момент, Юу не смог бы и под дулом пистолета. За пару часов опуститься в ледяную пустоту, а потом вынырнуть в обжигающее тепло рук Тики…  
Это требовалось обдумать. За последние два часа слишком много всего произошло, необходимо было все разложить по полочкам, но в обществе бывшего? настоящего? любовника… это было слегка затруднительно. Тики ни черта не изменился, все такой же знающий его тело так, как не знал он сам, знающий, как довести его к небесам по короткой дороге.

«Нужно что-то сделать», – думал Канда, пряча лицо на груди Микка. Перспектива поднять голову смущала больше чем то, что произошло чуть ранее. Юу думал, что смущаться он никогда не умел, а тут оказывается, что да – умеет.

Повторить попытку уйти? В первый-то раз получилось с большим трудом. Уйти с высоко поднятой головой хватило на один раз. Во второй раз? Не сможет. Гордости не хватит. Но и остаться с ним – не позволит Шерил. После слов Роад слишком легко было понять, что Камелоту их связь была более чем на руку.

На войне все средства хороши.

Именно сейчас Канда полностью осознал весь смысл этой вечной аксиомы.

Война не обязательно ведется на поле.

Чертов манипулятор. Не получится воздействовать на одного, то на второго получится точно.  
Что тела, что души – все для него игрушки.

Нужно уходить. Такого не должно больше быть, нужно уйти, что-то сделать, вырезать из души все, что связано с Тики, с Камелотами. Ведь это же возможно? Забыть и все начать сначала, без него? Ведь когда-то ему стерли память, ведь когда-то все думали, что он практически лишен эмоций со знаком «плюс».

А этот… Этот идиот показал ему как это приятно чувствовать всю гамму эмоций, не только отрицательных, но и положительных. Чего Тики с ним только не делал, и ведь научил. Удовольствие Ноя, блин. А ведь сначала оба хотели друг друга убить. Ха, убить. Ну да, было дело. С какого черта все переросло в это?.. Может потому, что он изголодался по обычным, недоступным ему чувствам? А может, просто в пику всем и самому себе?

_Пути господни неисповедимы…_

Вспомнив очень не вовремя весьма подходящую к месту цитату из откровений святого Петра, Канда резко выпрямился и тут же почувствовал, как Микк вздрогнул от его движения.

Руки, скользившие по спине, мгновенно взяли его лицо в ладони, и, приподняв его, заставили посмотреть ему в глаза. Канда с неохотой подчинился рукам Тики и решил окончательно, в последний раз, посмотреть на него.

_Если пути божьи неисповедимы, то какой путь мне выбрать?_

Раскрасневшиеся щеки, опухшие от поцелуев губы, растрепанная челка, тяжелые пряди волос, разметавшиеся по плечам, парочка темнеющих засосов, выглядывающих из-под воротника рубашки, сползшей с одного плеча – картина была восхитительной. Одно нарушало ее – серьезные темные глаза Канды.

«Жаль, что все так быстро кончилось, – Тики нежно погладил его щеку большим пальцем, грустно улыбаясь. – Еще чуть-чуть, побудь так со мной еще немного».

– Микк… – начало было Канда, но Микк, качая головой, приложил палец к его губам и тем самым молчаливо попросил заткнуться.

– Уйдешь – пойду за тобой, даже если не захочешь, – «И Шерил не остановит». Что он делает? Он же не трепетная барышня, ч-черт. А остановиться уже не было сил. – Останешься – за моей спиной тебе не то что королева, сам черт страшен не будет, – хрипло проговорил Тики, в какой момент он решил именно так, он уже не знал, но одно он понимал: что нет, не отпустит. В первый раз отпустил, но сейчас и потом – ни за что.

– Потому что сам будешь им? – ехидные нотки, прорезавшиеся в голосе, совсем не вязались с лицом Канды, но уголки губ подергивались, говоря о том, что ему едва хватало сил не рассмеяться во весь голос.

– Да хоть так, – стоило представить эту картину, как Юу уже не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся в полный голос. Как же было легко ощущать себя так: полуголым, довольным, счастливым, и знать, что этот кучерявый придурок совершенно не изменился: все такой же собственник, как и он сам. Пусть это даже раздражало пять лет назад, но сейчас это радовало так, что хотелось сиять, как звезды, которых за последний час зажглось столько, что хватило бы осветить всю их маленькую вселенную, которую они заново воссоздали.

– Придурок, – Микк только пожал плечами, пытаясь не улыбаться во все тридцать два зуба, но не улыбаться не получалось никак. Надо было столько друг другу рассказать, стольким поделиться. Притянув к себе Канду и уткнувшись ему в шею, Тики вдруг сказал:

– А знаешь, я его назвал Юджином… – Юу замер на мгновение и затрясся от смеха: Микк не нашел другого момента, чтобы поделиться с ним именем сына.

Раз пути господни действительно неисповедимы, – подумал Канда, с уже нескрываемым весельем посмотрев на Тики, – то они найдут тот, где им обоим будет хорошо.

***

– Что, они помирились?  
– Судя по смеху, что слышала, похоже на это. И что ты собираешься сделать?  
– Ничего. Только пусть живут где-нибудь подальше от Лондона.


End file.
